


Traces of Yesterday

by President_Jihoon



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Jihoon/pseuds/President_Jihoon
Summary: Just an angsty allwink chaptered fanfic.Endgame ship is not yet decided.





	1. Genesis

It was his first year in college when he met Kang Daniel. The man was considered a school heart throb, making boys and girls alike fall for his model-like body. Jihoon not caring about anyone, did not spare a glance on Daniel at first. They were completely strangers, just distant schoolmates. Jihoon did not expect that they will cross each other’s paths. He did not expect that they would share the same passion. He did not expect that they’ll practically spend their days in the company of each other. He did not expect that Daniel would be his first love.

  
Jihoon’s interest can be summarized into two: gaming and dancing. And as a freshman, he was forced to join a club. Choosing between the Gamer’s Club named “Strongest Idol Team “ and the Dance Troupe named “Wanna one” was his dilemma. Deciding that he can always play games with online players at home, he joined Wanna one.  
Sweats and loud music welcomed him in the dance studio. Jihoon can see right through the member’s eyes their passion in dancing. Every move is made with emotions. Strict synchronization can be observed throughout the dance choreography. JIhoon was amazed with the performance and at the same time guilty that he does not take the club thingy seriously.

  
A man with sharp features walk towards Jihoon. Asking him for the purpose of his visit. Jihoon casually replies that he would like to join the troupe. This made everyone turn their attention on him. Jihoon was clueless. Did he say anything wrong? He is in trouble as Seongwoo, the vice president of the club and the man who entertained him, explained that he needed to audition to be accepted. Jihoon’s mind travelled into space for a few moments because: (1) he did not prepare a dance piece; (2) all the members’ focus is on him now and; (3) they would be judging his ‘dance skills’. Jihoon does not consider himself a good dancer. Plus, not even once did he dance infront of anyone. No feedback and no idea of how he ooked like. Jihoon contemplated whether he’ll just dramatically walk-out. He regrets his life choices and imagines how easier his life would be if he went to the Gamer’s Club. After what feels like eternity, Jihoon just uttered that he would dance to any music in freestyle. This took the people inside the studio by surprise. Swallowing the imaginary lump from his throat, Jihoon prays that he won’t receive laughs and stares of disgust from the spectators.

  
A student who looks like Jihoon’s age stood and smirked after choosing a song. Jihoon waited patiently, planning to do popping and krumping to a fast-beat music because that’s what he expected.

  
Then a familiar musical piece played….  
A composition made centuries ago….  
A familiar song during Music Class….  
Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata embraced the whole studio.

  
Jihoon displayed panic in his eyes. He steals a glance on the boy who now he knows is Woojin before deciding to hit the stage. Here goes nothing…….  
Jihoon’s mind was a blank. He let his body absorb the music – making waves amd expressing emotions. The spectators fade in the background. Jihoon taking the spotlight, engulfing the stage with his charisma.

  
Everyone was silent. No words were uttered. No laughs, no claps. Jihoon was afraid to look at the members his eyes remained on the floor. He was sure that his performance was a laughing stock. How could he audition to the troupe whose members are probably prodigies? His thoughts were interrupted with a husky voice.

  
“ _Who is he?_ ”

  
“ _Someone who wanted to join the troupe_ ”, Woojin said.

  
Jihoon raised his eyes until he met an unfamiliar face. He observed the reactions of not only the new guy, but also the members. That was the first time after his performance that he looked at the troupe. And he did not expect to see amazed faces.

  
“ _You’re in_ ” the new guy said seriously. Everyone actively nods in agreement.

  
Jihoon was beyond surprised that he was accepted. By impulse, he bowed his head. Telling them to take care of him.

  
“ _What’s your name?_ ” the new guy asked.

  
“ _Jihoon. Park Jihoon._ ”

  
Daniel was ready to give his name to the latter, besides it was normal for Jihoon to also inquire for the other’s name. But, instead, Jihoon awkwardly walked towards Seungwoo to shower him with compliments for his popping.

It was Jihoon’s first day being a member of Wanna One. The news of him passing the difficult audition process became widespread in the campus. He heard rumours that he cheated his way to the troupe. Most of the gossips indicate that Jihoon pulled internal connections, him being the son of a Board Director member. Jihoon did not know where all these nonsense came from. But, the bottomline is that everyone concludes that Jihoon does not deserve the spot. And that is what affects him.

  
He entered the empty studio looking for any signs of human around. Realizing that he was alone, he sat in the corner blankly browsing for new PC games to purchase. After ten minutes of deafening silence, the door to the studio opened. Jihoon being his usual self did not bother to greet the person who entered the practice room. It was not Jihoon’s intention to act like he is not there; but, his presence remains unknown to the newcomer.

  
He heard someone self-talk.

  
“ _No one’s around, huh? I better fix the choreography for the next competition._ ”

  
After much consideration, Jihoon remain hidden to not disturb the person. Tired of scrolling through his phone he decided to take a peek to the member dancing. And he saw Daniel.  
Jihoon could not take his eyes off the club president. He observes how detailed each movement was. He observes how Daniel makes some pauses to take note of some dance sequence he created in the spur of the moment. Jihoon loved how spontaneous Daniel is. Scratch that, he was mesmerized---hypnotized.

  
Daniel stopped suddenly after feeling that someone was watching him. He was walking closer and closer to Jihoon’s place. Jihoon was in a state of panic. He is trying his best to squat lower in each step Daniel makes. He is holding his breathe, hiding behind the water dispenser. Daniel is only three feet away, when his phone rang. He left to answer the call. Jihoon’s heart did a backflip as he get out of his hiding place. He is ready to pretend that he has just arrived.

  
On cue, a tall man with fair white complexion opened the door. Jihoon produced a sigh of relief. The man responded with his a questioning look. He only looked at the man for a second, realizing that the he was not present during his audition. To get himself out of the awkward atmosphere, Jihoon pulled out his phone from his pants and played his favourite mobile game. What he did not know was that the person who entered did not leave his eyes on Jihoon. He was thoroughly scanning him from head to toe as if Jihoon brought a weapon inside the studio. Five minutes, ten minutes passed. And the two remain unacquainted, doing their own business – Jihoon playing and the man now just stealing glances at the former.

  
“ _Sorry for only coming now_ ” Jisung loud voice engulfed the room.

  
Along with him, Woojin, Seongwoo, Daniel and Sungwoon entered. Sungwoon noticed the man beside Jihoon running to him in open arms.

  
“ _Minhyun! When did you arrive?_ ”

  
“ _Yesterday night_ ”, he replied with a smile.

  
Jisung was talking on and on about how Minhyun did not contact the troupe. The members repeated how they missed them and was asking continuously about his trip in Japan. Where he went? What did he eat? How was the Okonomiyaki? But, all throughout the conversation Minhyun was not looking at any of the members. His eyes was fixed on the small figure who is still playing with his mobile phone.

  
Someone finally noticed that Minhyun’s attention was elsewhere. Sungwoon followed the former’s line of sight, realizing the troupe’s failure to introduce the new member properly. He clapped his hands signaling the members to stop talking. Gaining the member’s attention, he pointed Jihoon. However, Jihoon still focused on the game he is playing remain oblivious to what is happening.

  
“ _That little bunny—I mean his name is Park Jihoon._ ” Daniel said before watching Jihoon make cute reactions while playing.

  
“ _And?_ ” Minhyun questioned.

  
“ _Oh! He passed the audition. He is our new member and it’s his first day of practice today._ ” Daniel grinned.

  
The members are not sure whether the grin their president displayed has any other meaning, besides he always wear that in his face. Minhyun, on the other hand, still can’t believe that someone passed the strict audition. He went to Woojin to ask about Jihoon’s skills. Woojin, unlike Jihoon, has been scouted by the members. His previous school is near their current school. The members watched him while performing in the school festival.

  
“ _He is really good._ ” Woojin answered with excitement evident in his eyes.

  
That response was enough for Minhyun. Although he did not witness directly how good Jihoon is, he is sure that Woojin has high standards and would never settle for mediocre performance. But, something is still bothering him. What that is he is still not sure.

  
Jisung called Jihoon to join the members. Jihoon slowly stood up from his indian sit position. Everyone can tell that he is sadden with his playing game interruption. Minhyun feels the change in atmosphere again. He looked at Jisung, seeing him talking to Sungwoon about the practice schedule. And then, he looked at Woojin…at Daniel….and then at Seongwoo. A bulb suddenly lighted up above his head. He finally discovered what’s up. Two of them has their gaze boring on the new member who is painstakingly walking towards the crowd while managing to play the game. Minhyun still observing his members, was not aware of what’s to come. Jihoon bumped into him.

  
Deciding that it’s time to stop playing, Jihoon placed his phone back to his pocket. Aware that he bumped into someone, Jihoon met Minhyun’s eyes while apologizing. He step backwards to observing public proximity. Minhyun felt four eyes boring into him; but, he does not care anymore and he understands why these two is whipped for the new member. Not that he did not notice how pretty his dear eyes earlier; but, Jihoon has eyes that can bewitch anyone. And it can only be understood by experience.

  
Minhyun was surprised when Sungwoon nudged him.

  
“ _He is beautiful, isn’t he?_ ”

  
_“Yes._ ” He said immediately.


	2. Inch by Inch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angst is starting

Since Jihoon saw Daniel dancing, he developed a small crush on the latter. It has been part of his daily routine to checkout Daniel’s dance videos before going to sleep and every morning he would stare at Daniel’s new Instagram post. Jihoon learned a lot about Daniel through stalking, including how he loves cats and how he likes every cute picture of animals and babies on Instagram. His routine has become a big part of his life to the point where Jihoon suffer from withdrawal syndrome each time he tries to stop this behavior.

Jihoon has always kept a low profile on his social media account, and with his life too. He initially created hiss Instagram account to follow famous gamers. Never did Jihoon expect that he will be obsessed in scrolling through his newsfeed with his club’s President update. So, when he accidentally left his cellphone charging in the dance studio, he almost lost his life.

Jihoon ran back as fast as he could to retrieve his phone. He was shocked when he saw Woojin looking at him with a smirk while holding his phone.

“ _Look who forgot his phone_.” Woojin singsongs

“ _Give it back to me_.” Jihoon replied nonchalantly.

“ _Oh, by the way, you forgot to lock it…so I might’ve accidentally opened your Instagram app._ ” Woojin said teasingly.

And with that Jihoon’s soul left his body. There were ten seconds of silence. Jihoon tried to form a reply on his mind. But, Woojin beat him into it.

“ _Don’t worry your secret is safe with me._ ” Whispered Woojin. Before he gave Jihoon the phone and walked out of the dance studio. Dumbfounded Jihoon facepalmed and tried to process what happened.

  

Woojin does not want to admit; but, he fell in love with Jihoon at first sight.  Both of them are freshman and he saw the younger entering the school's premises during their first day. He kept his eyes on him and took note that he should  _befriend_ the other. That's why he was so amused when Jihoon entered Wannaone's dance studio. Disregarding the fact that Woojin is completely whipped, the former really acknowledges Jihoon's dancing abilities. And Jihoon's wonderful performance just made Woojin fall harder for him. 

Woojin does not know if Jihoon is just oblivious;but, he always try to approach the other during breaks. He would serve him with water and sat beside him. And like an immediate reaction, Jihoon would get the bottle without looking at Woojin and moves over to maintain social distance - 4 to 7 feet. Moreover, Woojin cannot count with his fingers the number of times he tried to initiate a conversation with Jihoon; however, his crush would either reply with a nod or answer with short responses. No matter how little these interactions made Woojin's day. 

From all his observations with Jihoon, Woojin concluded that the former never fails to checkout his phone every now and then. Woojin has always been curious as to what _things_  make the latter smile. He sneaked a few times on Jihoon's phone screen and so far, this is what he saw: mobile games, chicken menu, gadget pricelist and Instagram. Woojin found Jihoon's interest so unique. He would smile while looking at chicken menu? But, what caught Woojin's interest the most is Jihoon's Instagram. He wanted to know the other's username. However, everytime he tries to move a little closer Jihoon closes his phone like the latter have eyes on his back. So, one day when Jihoon left his phone charging , Woojin took the chance to look at Jihoon's phone - disregarding privacy - and he was shocked with what he discovered.

Woojin regretted looking at his phone. Disappointment, sadness and disbelief are emotions that overwhelmed him. He is not sure how should he react or how he's going to return the phone to Jihoon. So, when Jihoon with his glorious forehead exposed and sweats starting to form on his face arrived at the studio, Woojin instinctly hide his emotions. He teased Jihoon, but deep inside he is hurting and...  _jealous._ Why can't he be the one? Why can't Jihoon look at him for once? What does Daniel have that he doesn't?- these are the questions that passed his mind in the ten-second silence. Deciding that he should make his move. He decided to inform Jihoon that he saw the stuff on his phone, while secretly liking a picture of Daniel. And when Woojin saw Jihoon lost his composure, he uploaded a cute picture of Jihoon on Instagram while walking towards him. Before uttering the words, _"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me_ ", with tears forming in his eyes Woojin left the studio. 

  

Ever since the incident, Jihoon deleted the Instagram app on his phone. That night, instead of Daniel his thoughts were replaced of how to make sure that Woojin will not spill his secrets. Jihoon is not someone who can make friends easily. The only friends he have are Jinyoung and Daehwi, both a year younger than him, who are also his neighbors and childhood friends. This small peer group of Jihoon doesn't indicate that people does not want to befriend him; in fact, it's the opposite - Jihoon is popular and has had thousand of admirers which is unknown to him. The explanation is easy. Jihoon just doesn't easily open-up. 

Jihoon found himself knocking on Jinyoung's door when thoughts of overcoming what he consider as Woojin's challenge bothered him so much. Jihoon told Jinyoung everything and his  _friend_ was shocked because for some reason this is his first time learning that Jihoon has a huge crush on Daniel. Jihoon was confused that instead of Jinyoung giving him tips or suggestions on how to handle his problem with Woojin, his friend was asking tons of questions about Daniel and clarification of his crush on him. Jihoon is in the middle of explaining of his crush story when Jinyoung asked for a picture of Daniel. Jihoon is confident that Daniel has a lot of photos on Instagram and then he realized that he needs to install the app again. And Jinyoung can't believe that his  _friend,_ who questions the existence of social media accounts before, did not bother to tell him that he created one. 

When Jihoon opened his account, he was welcomed with notifications - thousands of likes for a picture he apparently uploaded a few hours ago and thousands of new followers. Jihoon is now in panic mode. He was blabbering and trying to think of how he magically uploaded a picture of himself. Jinyoung sitting by his side  _calmly_ grabbed his phone and looked at the _cute_ picture on the screen. He would definitely hugged and pinched Jihoon's cheeks if Jihoon is not walking in circles in the moment. Before investigating what happened, he send himself all of Jihoon's pictures in the camera roll. Jinyoung saw that aside from the normal  _gamers_ Jihoon idolizes so much there is another person he follows - who Jinyoung infer as Daniel. While Jihoon is busy punching and biting his friend's pillow, Jinyoung silently clicks Daniel's account. Jinyoung thinks Daniel looks okay; but, he is definitely much more good looking. He clicked on a dance practice video of Daniel and thought that this must be the reason Jihoon developed a crush on him; but, he still thinks that his  _friend_ dance style is better. He clicked back on Jihoon's cute picture again when he saw that Daniel liked it. At first Jinyoung does not want to inform Jihoon, yet his conscience tel him otherwise. And when he does, Jihoon doe eyes grows so big that Jinyoung found it cute; not that, he does not find every single thing his friend do endearing. Then, Jihoon hugged him, switching from bearhug to buddyhug to backhug. Jihoon was asking him what he should do and if it's normal for it to happen. Jinyoung wants to reply, _Yes, just so you know. You are handsome, pretty, cute, angelic and ethereal. You are perfect._  But, he can't. His heart is confused. His heart is beating so fast because of all the intimate touches his  _friend_ initiates-which he swear is rare, and because of the _unexplainable_  pain he feels seeing Jihoon's happiness. 

  

Two days after, Jihoon still hasn't slept a wink at all because of the incident. He decided that he should act normal around Woojin and decided to ignore Daniel. He wanted to delete the magically uploaded picture of his but Jinyoung convinced him not to. Now, he is walking side-by-side with Jinyoung on their way to school.

 _"So, what's your plan?"_ Jinyoung.

 _"I thought I am the one with the problem._ " Jihoon points at Jinyoung's eyebags. This is his attempt to change the topic.

 _"I've got things on my plate too"_ \- such as a certain Park Jihoon, he wanted to add. " _Again, plans?"_  

 _"I--uh. I realized that this is nothing much. If Woojin tells Daniel, I just won't deny it."_  
  
Jinyoung was surprised with words coming from his own month, _" What? No!_ "

" _Why?_ " Jihoon gave him a questioning look.

Before Jinyoung replies, someone wraps an arm around Jihoon's shoulder. He glared at him. That person glared back. They were glaring at each other with an oblivious and confused Jihoon in-between. Jihoon ended the glaring game by removing the hands around his shoulders.

" _Jinyoung, I guess will end our conversation for now. See you later!"_

Jinyoung wanted to ask who ~~his rival~~ that person is, but observed that Jihoon wanted him to leave. He waved goodbye, looking back to Jihoon every now and then until he can no longer get a glimpse of the other.

" _Hello there, Woojin._ "

" _Who is he?_ " Woojin said.

" _My bestfriend. And what do you need?_ " Jihoon replied

Bestfriend, Woojin wanted to react and tell Jihoon how his friend was glaring at him; but, decides it's not the time yet. After his discovery last night, Woojin decided that he needs to establish a place in Jihoon's life and he built the courage all night to say....." _I want to be friends with you. I've been trying to get close to you since your first day in the club_ " he lied. Woojin expected rejection and was ready to become a secret admirer of the latter forever.

" _Sure. I guess..._ " Jihoon said.

 

Woojin can't hide his happiness. He exchanged numbers with the latter and told him that they should eat lunch together. He was telling all his  ~~~~ ~~date~~ plans of going to the arcade, going to the movies and shopping. Jihoon thinks that is feels fresh to have someone not Jinyoung or Daehwi by his side and beside he is getting bored of spending his time alone for almost a month at school. Jihoon wanted to bring up the Instagram incident to Woojin. However, the bell rang and he knew that he needs to run or else he'll be late to school. 

 

Jihoon was late for his Math class so he occupied the only left seat. Jihoon does not really like Math that much and he is not prepared to listen to a three-hour lecture of angles. All throughout the class, he was trying to resist sleeping. Doing all sorts of things such as doodling, counting the number of times his professor says "do you understand?" and writing notes every now and then. But, he still failed. His vision is blurring and his eyelids closed on its own.

Jihoon woke up to the sight of his seatmate staring at him. He wanted to curse the latter for not waking him up when the class finished almost thirty minutes ago. Jihoon does not have any other class, but he could've used that time leveling up his character in his favourite mobile game. He was about to stand-up, when he felt someone tagging his arm. He stopped and stared at his seatmate with boring eyes. His seatmate stared at him too. Jihoon was expecting a words, but they stared at each other longer than Jihoon expected. He is growing impatient and his chicken can no longer wait, so he coughs. With a weird Korean accent, his seatmate asked if he could eat lunch with him. Jihoon was surprised. He wanted to reject the other person; but, he thinks it would be mean. And so he said okay, and is seatmate returns a gummy smile.

Nothing occupies Jihoon's mind now except lunch rush and chicken. He needs to hurry up. Without thinking, he holds his seatmate's hand- not even knowing his name- and ran towards the canteen. Jihoon is lucky, the chicken is still available. His seatmate followed Jihoon's order and followed him to a table. They eat in silence, His seatmate watching Jihoon eat his chicken happily, he even gave some of his meat to the latter. The scene stops when someone beside them coughed. Jihoon looks up and sees Woojin. He waves his hand and pats the sit beside him. However, Woojin never left his eyes with the person sitting across Jihoon. Woojin raises his eyebrows.

Realizing that he did not introduce himself properly. That person says, " _Hello, I am Lai Guanlin. I transferred here today. I am actually from Taiwan._ " Woojin gestures him to continue, wondering why he is sitting beside Jihoon. Guanlin gave him a questioning look. And he uttered, " _Sorry?_ "  
  
" _Why are you sitting in this table?_ " Woojin spelled out.

" _Oh! Jihoon-hyung slept in class. I waited for him to wake-up and asked him to eat lunch together._ " Guanlin replied.

" _You know him._ " Woojin almost shouted, but he gain his composure back. 

" _Everyone has been talking about him and his dance group. His photo_ " Guanlin opens his phone and shows his lockscreen photo, then he continues " _is going viral. Isn't he so pretty?_ "

Woojin chokes on his coke. He was expecting Jihoon to give him back blows, but his crush is currently busy eating chicken and Woojin understands. Guanlin attempts to touch him, but Woojin brushed him off. Guanlin goes back to giving Jihoon chicken meat. Woojin suddenly regrets uploading Jihoon's photo. He was jealous at the scene before him, so he stands up and order chicken on top of his tonkatsu. Guanlin gave Woojin a questioning look as the latter joins him in placing chicken meat in Jihoon's plate.

" _I am Woojin, also from Jihoon's dance troupe._ " he emphasized.

" _Oh, sorry. I only know Jihoon out of the members. I actually wanna see Jihoon-hyung dance._ " Guanlin nonchalantly replied.

" _Why are you calling him hyung, aren't you a freshman too?_ " Woojin questions understanding that Guanlin is not interested at him at all.

" _I am accelerated. Initially, I enrolled to another school. But, seeing Jihoon-hyung's photo last Friday. I ......processed my documents immediately and transferred here._ " Guanlin almost confessed his feelings. 

Woojin for the nth time regrets uploading Jihoon's photo. He wanted to pry on how Guanlin even saw Jihoon's photo and so he asked, " _Where did you even saw that photo?_ " Wrong decision. This has been constantly repeating in his minds his whole conversation with Guanlin.

" _Daniel-hyung liked it_." Guanlin answered, disappointed that he already gave Jihoon all the meat and he can no longer order to give more because it's already unavailable.  

" _You know him?_ " Woojin asked in shock,

" _Yes, we are dormmates. My initial school of choice is actually near here._ " Guanlin replied.

Woojin was about to say that Daniel is also a part of the dance troupe, when Guanlin interrupts him.

" _Actually, before Daniel-hyung liked Jihoon-hyung's photo, he has been talking about him nonstop. On my first in our dorm, he said someone cute auditioned to his club. I don't really know much about Daniel-hyung except for his two cats. And instead of talking about himself with us, his dormmates, he always tell story about his club's new member. He stated how amazing his dance line is, how amazing he can absorb emotions and transfer it to dancing, how he was always browsing his phone and how he looks so cute with his bright outfits.He never mentioned his name though until when he showed everyone the photo Jihoon-hyung posted on Instagram._ "

Guanlin stops for awhile and continues in more of a whisper, " _I actually think he likes him; but, after seeing Jihoon in real life..._." 

Woojin just stared at Guanlin the whole time. He does not know what to say and what to do. But, two things are for sure: (1) he and Daniel made the effort to add another rival to the List of Whipped for Jihoon and; (2) Daniel probably likes Jihoon too. And the last one made Woojin lose his strength. Meanwhile, Jihoon too focused on eating chicken only listened to the part where Guanlin introduced himself.


	3. Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minhyun experienced love.  
> Guanlin is in a dilemma.  
> Woojin protects his love.  
> Daniel is confused.  
> Jihoon is clueless as usual.

Minhyun never fell in love in his life. The concept of love never existed in his vocabulary. It’s not that he is against it, but he does not understand how people exaggerate the feeling of happiness and the worth of the concept. He can never comprehend how one would forgive a person’s betrayal and fall-in-love again as if nothing happened. He admits that probably it’s because he never felt the phenomenon and he blames his numb heart for it.

Minhyun is  “Mr. Perfect”, and what comes along with it our hundreds of love letters left in his locker every month. He never answered them. Because: (1) he doesn’t have the time to do so, since he’s a busybody; (2) he doesn’t know how to reject people and kindly and; (3) he finds it a bother, why would people waste paper writing him letters when they can just directly confess and get their answer?

So, when Minhyun felt the unfamiliar palpitation of his heart and dilation of his pupil when he met a certain doe-eyed boy for the first time in the practice room, he thought that he was sick.

Minhyun is back from his trip to Japan. He entered the supposedly sweaty and noisy dance studio, but he was welcomed by a pretty boy holding his phone.  They locked eyes for a moment, and Minhyun swear he experienced one of those slow motion moments in the movies he watched. He tried to act normal, but, to no avail he was sweating profusely. He can’t take his eyes off the boy. He wanted to introduce himself like what he usually does to stranger. But, suddenly his vocal cords is not functioning. So, Minhyun just resorted to stealing glances to the said boy.

Minhyun felt a sign of relief, when the club members came, breaking the invisible awkwardness in the air. The members were busy asking Minhyun of his Japan trip, but, his mind is never with them. His eyes never left the pretty boy. Fortunately, someone noticed. Minhyun does not care who. So, when he learned the boy’s name – Jihoon. He swear the name perfectly suits the latter. Minhyun being Minhyun, sensitive, felt a strange atmosphere. At first, he was clueless at reason of it and decided to brush off his observation. But, when he traced the glances of his fellow members, he realized that he is not alone. There are people other than him that was bewitched by the newbie’s ethereal beauty. True enough, he is mesmerizing; but, Minhyun will not let the primacy effect cloud his judgment on the latter’s dancing skill. But, after confirming with Woojin- who has high standards, Minhyun is confident that Jihoon won’t let him down.

Minhyun tried to distract himself from the sunshine that’s lighting up the whole room until the source of radiation literally bumped into him. Jihoon made eye contact with him. And wow, did Minhyun ever see an eyes so beautiful? He thinks the eyes of the latter created a new benchmark of aesthetics.

From then on, Minhyun’s life was never the same again. During dance practice, instead of focusing on his own reflection his smile automatically seeks for Jihoon’s. It came to a point where Minhyun almost danced on Jihoon’s spot. Minhyun really wants to talk to the latter but his nervousness always comes first. There was a time where he was about to give Jihoon bottled water, but, Woojin beat him – talking about bad timing.

 Minhyun doesn’t know what he’s suffering from? But, he is clearly sure that it has something to do with Jihoon. His symptoms only appeared at the latter’s ingress in the club. He wants to call it the ‘Jihoon syndrome’ which composed of palpitation everytime the latter goes nearby, his eyes having the mechanism to always look for Jihoon, heartburn everytime another member gets to talk to Jihoon and insomnia while thinking about how his failed attempt at initiating interaction with the other. Minhyun doesn’t want to admit but he is terribly suffering from what he called the ‘Jihoon syndrome”. He wanted to ask Jisung, the oldest among the members, about his condition; but, he is afraid that he will only be weirded out. This means Minhyun’s only have the very-much-reliable-worldwide-web to consult. His search results freaked him out. He was in denial. He was in love.

Minhyun did not attend dance practice for three days after that night.

 

 

 

After their encounter in Math Class, Lai Guanlin started to eat with Jihoon and Woojin always. The campus concluded that wherever Jihoon is two boys follow – Guanlin and Woojin. Nonstop bantering always happen between the trio. Guanlin thinks this is the start of a beautiful friendship, except that he likes Jihoon more than a friend. As much as he wants to admit that his trip to Korea and his struggle in Korean is worth it, he can’t. Because for one, he has made no progress in capturing the heart of his crush. So one day, he sabotaged their lunch date by telling Woojin the wrong meeting place.

He and Jihoon is alone.

Guanlin can confess right there and then. And who knows? Jihoon might say yes. In a few minutes, his dream of dating the love of his life can become his reality.

But, no. He contemplates. Guanlin is afraid of rejection. What if he loses it all? What if Jihoon ignores him after the confession. After studying in the school campus, he started to love everything Jihoon loves. From chicken to gaming, name it. That’s why he is afraid of the consequence of his confession. He is not ready to let go of his experiences for the past few days. He can’t let go of the beautiful smile he sees when Jihoon chews chicken, he can’t let go of the short and witty conversations they’ve had,  he can’t let of the unintentional hand holding moments they have during lunch rush.

Guanlin decided he’s not yet ready.

To make his effort not go to waste, he just took Jihoon in a ‘date’. He convinces himself that, before he makes a move, he’ll cherish the picturesque view in front of him. A man with eyes that reflect all the beautiful things in this world currently holding the chocolate ice cream Guanlin bought for him.

Guanlin is sure he is whipped. But, he’s happy.

Woojin never wakes up early. But, he changes his wake-up time to protect his Jihoon. From haters? From bullies? From attacks? No, from love. Woojin concludes that Jihoon tries to lay low and hide his face & lean body by wearing hoodies bigger than his size, wearing eyeglasses with no correctional lenses and caps that covers the sparkles in his eyes. However, since the news of Jihoon joining Wanna one spread in the campus, many students began to look for and notice Jihoon. So everyday, without Jihoon’s knowledge, Woojin opens Jihoon’s locker which is filled with love letters left the day before. In regards with the key, Woojin noncreepingly made a copy with his ninja skills.

Woojin’s dedication as a ‘protector’- what he calls himself- deserves a salute.

Of course, there are times where Woojin will see familiar names while scanning through the love letters. The population ranges from popular school athletes, model students and geeks. He got used to it after doing for days. But, when he saw someone’s name he did not expect, he pinched himself to confirm that he is not dreaming. The familiar clean handwriting, the simple yet attractive design of the stationary and the man everyone idolized so much – Hwang Minhyun. Woojin is beyond surprised to know that even Minhyun likes Jihoon. At this moment, Woojin did not know what to do. So, instead of placing it on the trash bin, he kept the letter while telling himself that he’ll observe the older first.

Daniel did not care at first, because what’s important is that the people close to him knows that he is not in a relationship with Seongwoo. The rumor has been around since their freshman years. It is easy to think of that since they are attached by the hip. But, truth to be told, Seongwoo is very far from his ideal type. He wants someone who is like a cat. Cute and cuddly, but sassy and pretty at the same time. Sometimes Daniel thinks that it’s impossible for a human to fit this criteria. If this happends, Daniel is open to spending his lifetime with a cat. So, he was surprised when he entered their dance studio one afternoon.

Daniel thinks the supreme-being granted his request of twenty-one years. In front of his eyes, is his angel – the only human who might fit his dream lover. He watched silently at his called ‘destiny’ wave his body and dance as if he’s possessed by musical emotions – if there’s such thing. His destiny did really well, and aside from the fact that Daniel wants to gets close to him, he also has superb dancing skills. He welcomed his destiny a.k.a Jihoon to the club and was ready to introduce himself, when Jihoon went to Seongwoo. Never in his life did he think he’ll hate his buddy this much.

Daniel always observes Jihoon. He watches the way he transforms his innocent eyes into sexy gaze during dance practice. He watches the way he enters the studio wearing colorful attire that makes rainbow no match. He watches as Jihoon cringes his nose everytime he loses in his mobile game. Dance is Daniel’s passion so he’s always excited for dance practice; but, his ‘destiny’s’ presence added fuel to his excitement.

When he’s in his dorm, Daniel never noticed but instead of talking about himself. He’s talking about Jihoon. And his dormmates: Guanlin and Jaehwan never complained; because, they seems to be interested too with the Jihoon Daniel has been talking about. Daniel has been stalking Jihoon’s instagram wall which only consists of game stuff. To his dismay, it doesn’t have any picture at all. So, when Woojin posted Jihoon’s picture, Daniel squealed so loud his dorm mates ran to his room. And Daniel proceeded to fanboy over Jihoon with hearts evident in his eyes.

Daniel likes Jihoon period. But he is not sure if it’s enough to be considered as love. Contrary to the image everyone thinks of him while he’s on stage, Daniel is a hopeless romantic. He believes that when he loves, he will give his all. So, despite all the small crushes, Daniel never had a relationship.

Minhyun researched about love. He did not have the courage to ask around what he should do because he wants to be independent. It took him a lot of reflection, contemplation, whatever tion exists in the dictionary to decide with writing Jihoon a letter. Deciding is one thorn away from the rose, but writing the actual contents of the letter is another.

Minhyun is known to be meticulous. He wants to make sure that every word written in the letter is perfect for the message he wanted to relay. But, after thirty minutes of staring at the blank paper. He decided to just be spontaneous. After ending the letter, he decided that he’ll no longer proofread it because he can’t. He wants his feeling to be pure, grammar mistakes – let it be there.

He can’t believe he’s ready to place a letter he did not read carefully to Jihoon’s locker.

But, Minhyun thinks, the description of people with the concept is accurate, **love makes you change.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys!!!  
> I'm back and this fic has been sitting for almost four months.  
> I was reading it again earlier today and decided to give it a go again.  
> I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> And like I always say. I do not proofread this at all.  
> So hate me. hehehe. 
> 
> Comments and suggestion are appreciated.  
> 


	4. Love Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin does his best.  
> Daniel attempts to confess.  
> Minhyun scores a date.  
> Baejin needs to relax.

The dance competition wanna one is going to participate is only a month away. Daniel and Woojin has been busy brainstorming for the choreography, that's why all their agendas to flirt with Jihoon has been halted. Woojin is yet to decide what he'll do with Minhyun's letter. Daniel is yet to classify whether what's his feeling for his destiny is love or just intimacy. Meanwhile, Minhyun miraculously gathered all the bravery he can collect to start his move on Jihoon. He has been researching, by that I mean watching romantic movies reading dating tips and observing couple in the park, because he is desperate to make this love successful. His love game begins.

Jihoon was staring so hard at their club's captain who is currently making a choreograpthy, the reason he did not notice Minhyun sitting beside him. Minhyun was surprised because usually when someone approaches Jihoon, the latter would instantly observe a tremendous distance.

Minhyun saw it as a chance. "Hello, Jihoon. We're almost finished with dance practice. Are you busy after this?"

But, Jihoon was busy admiring the view in front of him. He was not listening at all at whatever Minhyun is saying, he just nods to pretend that he does.

"See you at the convenience store in ten." Minhyun stands up as he gather his things. Jihoon was clueless. What did he agreed on?

Woojin should concentrate. The competition is only a month away. That is what he imagines himself doing; but, Jihoon is f*cking watching him and their captain in the process of making the choreography. At first, Woojin gives whole energy and being active while suggesting ideas to their captain. This is all to impress Jihoon. But, later on, while catching a glimpse of his love in the mirror he realized that the loving gaze and that eyes of admiration is not for him. Right there and then, Woojin wanted to walked out.

To hide his sadness, Woojin tells Daniel that he needs to an emergency.

"My broken heart, that's the emergency I need to do first aid with ...."

After Woojin knew Jihoon's little crush on Daniel, he began to show hatred on the latter. Woojin usually thank Daniel's praises of his dancing skills; but, now, he ignores then. Moreover, Woojin began to notice every little thing Daniel does and thinks that he is always better than the other. Basically, Woojin see Danile as his rival-- which is not far from the truth-- without Daniel's knowledge. Each time a sweaty Daniel approaches a blushing Jihoon. Woojin will magically teleport between the two while wiping Jihoon's imaginary sweat. Each time Daniel attempts to sit beside Jihoon during rest period, Woojin would sandwich himself. Each time Daniel asks Jihoon to spend time with him after practice, Woojin would tag himself and soon the whole team is with them.

Despite all the hardwork from cockblocking, Woojin pats himself and think he's doing well.

Baejin's eyebags is as big as his face from all the imaginary thoughts of Jihoon and another person being together. While lying on bis bed, homework long forgotten.

He tried to trace the origin of the pain in his heart. The intensity only became high after knowing that Jihoon has a crush on someone now. But, Baejin is sure that he experience small pinches in the heart one time when his friend forgot their shopping appointment -- date. There was also one time when Jihoon spent three days in his hometown and wasn't able to contact Baejin because there was no signal. Baejin was nervous as hell that time, he was convincing his parents to let him follow Jihoon to the province. He's all ready - baggages, ticket-- to leave when he hear a car engine stopping in front of his friends' house. It was Jihoon in a cute pink sweater being accompanied by boy who lools like their age. D*mn, did Jihoon feel his world would collapse when he saw the boy hug Jihoon.

Jinyoung cried all night. It was only later that he found out that it was Mark, Jihoon's cousin.

Jinyoung goes back to reality. He's been waiting for Jihoon to comeback from dance practice. He wants to spend time with the other which became rare after Jihoon joined Wanna one. It's almost ten in the evening, but, Jihoon, is nowhere in sight. Baejin decided he needed a break from homework -- thinking about Jihoon. He headed to the nearest convenience store to ease his hunger and also clear his mind.

Daniel is not sure whether his eyes are plying tricks on him or is Jihoon really watching him with that beautiful eyes of him. So, daniel wanting to impress his destiny, dance as hard as he can. Only reacting every now and then to the suggestion of a very active Woojin. It's as if it wss just him and Jihoon in the dance studio. They were looking at each other in the mirror. Every dance move he does is for Jihoon. The waves, the acrobatics, the footwork is all for Jihoon. He has no plan to break their eye contact even though he's having a hardtime doing the steps and a hardtime processing what is happening around him. But, his plan was broken when Woojin nudged him to say tha he needs to take care of an urgent matter.

Daniel goes back to stare at Jihoon only to see Minhyun sitting so close. He doesnot want to be obvious that he's watching them so he dances while trying to eavedrops. However, because of the loud music in the studio, he can't hear anything. When he sees Minhyun leave with a smile on his face while Jihoon looks at the older's direction, Daniel turns off the music. Jihoon and Daniel locked eyes directly, not with the mirrors. At this point, everyone left and there's only the twi of them.

Daniel doesn't know how to control himself. Is Jihoon that oblivious? Daniel is ready to confess. He is sure that he's willing to grab the stars just to see Jihoon's galaxy eyes brighter. Finally, he is ready to start a relationship. He was confident that he wants to spend his lifetime with Jihoon.

Daniel takes a step. Jihoon blinks slowly.

Daniel takes another step. Jihoon glances at him.

Daniel sits beside Jihoon. Jihoon faces Daniel.

Daniel mentally prepares himself for all the possible scenarios. Daniel wants Jihoon to understand that he's serious. He wants to express how happy he makes Daniel. Daniel opens his mouth. Jihoon opens his ears.

Woojin shouts, "Jihoon, Minhyun-hyung is waiting for you!"

Minhyun feeling giddy is an understatement. He thinks this is the second most important moment in his life -- first date with his crush. Nothing would beat his wedding with the love of his life. He's growing impatient every second. He doesn't want to think negative thoughts, but, he can't get out the image of Jihoon standing their date up. So, when he hear the chymes of the convenience store, he was so happy to see a familiar face - the person he's been waiting for. Due to excitement, he hugged him.

Dugeun dugeun dugeun.

Minhyun was afraid that Jihoon lheard his loud heartbeats. And Minhyun is not sure if he's being delusional but he heard Jihoon's too. Despite Minhyun's model student image, he is really a comical person. Minhyun swears he loves how Jihoon eyes sparkles everytime he laughs. He loves how Jihoon excitedly eat the food he ordered. There was never a dull moment in their date. Minhyun thinks that he never smiled for so long, that his smile muscles is aching.

Jihoon left promising that they should do the date again.

Minhyun was on cloud nine.

Jihoon was walking on his way home when he saw Ong kissing Daniel on the cheeks.

The smile painted in his face faded. The happy moments he just shared with Minhyun is replaced by the scene in front of him. His vision is getting blurry. His tears is blocking his vision. The pearls were about to drop, when someone pulls him placing his head on that person's shoulders.

Jihoon never likes skinship. He hates the warmth of another person. But, for once he liked it. He felt the comfort. He felt he was important.

In the dark, he let a stranger hug him while crying over his failed love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter.
> 
> I'm going to make everyone experience angst in this. Ha ha ha ha


	5. Lean On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is sacrifice.

 

Woojin composed himself while he’s in the comfort room. He was about to leave and cry himself to sleep, when he passed the dance studio. He was expecting the members still fixing their things and Daniel continuing with the planning of choreography. But, what he saw is Daniel walking closer and closer to Jihoon.

 

Daniel makes a step, Woojin clenches his fist.

 

Daniel makes another step, Woojin wants to kick the door.

 

Daniel sits beside Jihoon, Woojin wants to enter the studio.

 

But he can’t, time passed by already and he was supposed to be on his way home.

 

So instead, he remember the conversation he heard earlier.

Minhyun asked Jihoon to go to the nearby convenience store.

 

Woojin would take his chance. He needs to make Jihoon move away from Daniel, but, the consequences would be his Hoonie spending time with another man. Well, at least he thinks that Minhyun doesn’t own Jihoon’s heart. The latter person is much safer than their captain who is currently moving closer and closer.

 

Woojin is left with no choice, but, to change his voice tone while reminding Jihoon of his appointment with Minhyun.

 

Woojin knows it’s selfish. Jihoon and Daniel could’ve been a thing after that moment. His aware that both of them like each other and d*mn it hurts. He wants Jihoon to be happy, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to let go of the little chance that Jihoon too would fall in love with him.  He doesn’t want to let go of the ‘what ifs’.  What if Daniel hurts Jihoon? What if Jihoon realizes that it’s not love but he’s committed in a relationship? What if instead of Daniel and Jihoon, it could be Jihoon and Woojin.

Woojin ran as fast as he could. Is his decision correct? Is it alright to ruin their moment?  
  
Is it okay to open a window for Minhyun to own Jihoon’s heart? 

 

 

Minhyun is convinced that with that face, he doesn’t want to risk Jihoon getting in danger. So, although he might seem like a creep, he silently followed Jihoon. He observes the happy steps the latter leaves. Minhyun is more than happy to be the reason for Jihoon’s smile. He is more than happy to finally take a big step in starting to get closer to the younger. He is more than happy to interact with Jihoon upclose. All these thoughts came to a halt when Minhyun saw Jihoon stopped walking. Following the latter’s line of sight, he saw his two members – Daniel and Ong. Squinting his eyes, he saw the vice president kissing Daniel. Minhyun is still shocked from what he witnessed. He can’t process what was happening. Were the rumors true? Are they really in a relationship?

Before he continue wandering his mind, his eyes went back to Jihoon. From the back, he’s not sure what the others’ reaction is. But, when he saw the broad shoulders shaking, Minhyun’s instinct won. He made Jihoon face him. One second he sees Jihoon smiling and the next there are tears falling from his beautiful eyes.

Minhyun doesn’t know what to do? The love research be damned. He don’t know if what he’ll be doing would ruin their blooming friendship. Having no experience, he doesn’t know whether his next actions will cross the line. Without thinking, he placed the younger’s head on his shoulders. His priority is no longer their relationship; but, Jihoon himself. Minhyun promises himself that he won’t let anyone make Jihoon cry; although the other still looks beautiful crying, he doesn’t want to see that sight anymore. Seing Jihoon in pain brings him pain too.

That night he allowed Jihoon to cry on his shoulder.

Minhyun was comforting Jihoon, while picking up the broken pieces of his own heart. Minhyun was confused. Is Jihoon in love with one of the members as well? Is it Daniel? Is it Seongwoo? He too wants to cry but he set that aside right now because he needs to be strong. Jihoon needs him this moment. He needs to pretend that he’s okay. He needs to be okay.

After crying for so long, Jihoon lifts his head only to meet eyes with Minhyun. He doesn’t want the latter to see him in his vulnerable state. But, what’s been done has been done. So, instead of his initial plan to run away from the stranger – Minhyun. He pulled the other towards the nearest bench he could see and pat the seat beside him, asking Minhyun to sit.

They stayed silent for a few moments. Before Minhyun, speaks while stuttering……  
  
_“I didn’t intend to follow you. I just want to make sure that you are safe once you get home. I saw what you saw. And although you did not explicitly tell me the reason for your tears, I can deduce from the scenario we witnessed.  It might be awkward. We’re not that close…yet. But, I just want you to know that I’ll be here for you, Jihoon….."_

Jihoon wanted to cry again.

He felt secured.

He felt a deep connection.

Jihoon did not respond. He just leaned his head on the older’s shoulders, while he gazed at the stars in the sky. Minhyun, like Jihoon was also stargazing, but on the other’s eyes. Why would he look farther just to see the stars when beside him is a prettier and brighter one.

They stayed like that for a long time. Feeling comfort in silence. Jihoon realizing that Minhyun might be suffering from pain, he lifted his head and brought out his cellphone. Breaking the silence he said.

“ _You promised that you’ll always be here for m_ e” filled with hesitation and at the same time embarrassment he continued, _“Can I have your phone number?_ ”. The pink tint in his cheeks growing darker by the second. Minhyun thought that Jihoon is so cute and just wanted to hug the other. He grabbed the phone from the younger’s hands and saved his number under the contact “My guardian angel’.

Baejin entered the convenience store, determined to get his mind off his friend. He’s ready to pamper himself with all the junk foods he’s placing by the counter, when the door chimed. Baejin blinked twice. He’s not sure if he’s imagining things; but, he saw his friend walking towards a man. Baejin pinched himself, he slapped his hands, he flicked his own forehead. He tried everything just to try to convince himself that he is dreaming. But, to no avail, the reality is that Jihoon is with another man. Being curious, Baejin sat near the two. He’s no longer enjoying the foods he bought, his full attention is now on Jihoon (and his companion)  
  
Each time Jihoon laughs, Baejin clenches his fist. Each time Jihoon sends a loving gaze to the other man, Baejin heart aches. He want to look away: but, he can’t. He wants to ask who that person is. But, he is afraid of Jihoon’s answer.  
  
No one understand his best friend more than himself. He knows what those body language convey. Even if Jihoon is not aware, Baejin is sure that Jihoon is attracted in the person he’s with. The way he faces him, the way Jihoon eyes twinkle, the way his hands tries to hide nervousness by holding onto the table, the way his feet twists – Baejin knows that it’s all that Jihoon has feelings for the other. Why? Because that’s what Baejin does when he’s with Jihoon.

Baejin watched everything until Jihoon left. He planned to follow after Jihoon and pretend that they coincidentally met, just so he can walk the other home. But, Minhyun beat him to it.  
  
Baejin forced himself to eat the remaining food he bought. He’s unsure of what to do next. Instead of clearing his mind, he created more mess.

 

He contemplated until dawn while looking on the seats Jihoon occupied before.

 

He can’t give up, he tells himself.

 

Daniel must’ve lost it. He almost kissed Jihoon. Thank God, someone stopped them.

He’s serious with Jihoon, but he’s not yet sure whether Jihoon likes him. He doesn’t want to assume things. What if their moment ruined Jihoon’s image of him. What if it made Jihoon hate him?  
  
And then it came to Daniel, Jihoon was invited by Minhyun. While he’s thinking, they are having alone time together. And as if he’s the flash, Daniel gathered his things and turned off all the lights and equipment in the studio. He ran as if his life depends on it. He’s close to reaching the convenience store, when Seongwoo blocked his sight.  
  
“ _Daniel, we need to talk_.”  
  
Daniel’s eyes went from the convenience store to his buddy. But, before Daniel could decide, Seongwoo dragged him to a more secluded place.

 

Ten minutes of silence.

 

While his body is with Seongwoo, his mind is with Jihoon. For ten minutes, Daniel is imagining every possible romantic scenarios: Minhyun feeding Jihoon ice cream, Minhyun pinching Jihoon’s cheeks, Minhyun removing food residue on Jihoon’s lips and Minhyun staring at Jihoon’s eyes. Every second, Daniel wants to leave. He feels like he’s wasting his time.

 

Daniel is sure Seongwoo is acting differently. But, right now, he has more important matters to attend to rather than his buddy literally giving him the silent treatment.

 

Another ten minutes passed.

 

Seongwoo utters, “ I like you” and then he kissed Daniel on the cheeks.

  
  
Daniel is surprised because: (1) his best friend kissed him and; (2) why is Jihoon the one he imagined.

 

 

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.  
> With more angst....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon find ways to escape

Jihoon wants to forget what he saw that night. He didn't know that loving someone will entail so much pain. He thinks should've stopped when he knew that he was falling deep in love. He regrets browsing through Daniel's life as turning it into a part of his. He wants to go back to the time where he was a plain gamer who only has two friends in his life. But, that would mean he have to let of the friends he met a long the way - Guanlin, Woojin and Minhyun. 

If mind can dictate his heart, he will always and always choose someone he knows who can return his feelings for him. Someone he can lean on, someone who comforted him and made him feel protected and that someone is Minhyun. 

Jihoon did not know what he felt that night. And he is not sure if he ever will have the courage to ask Minhyun about it. Because right now, all he wants to do is escape. Escape from the reality that the one he is ready to offer his heart already has chosen someone to love. Escape from the sorrow that he is just Jihoon-a fellow member. Escape from the constant reminder everytime of the intimate kiss the two shared each timr anyone of them will interact with him. And because Jihoon knows there is no way he can change reality, he decides to disengage himself with the current situation.

No matter how difficult it is. He tried to return to his self, a self without Daniel, a self without his passion on dancing, a self where he wants to be alone. 

\-----

The next school day after the event happened, instead of eating with Woojin and Guanlin, he spent his break on the rooftop watching the clouds move hoping that one day he too can move on. Jihoon felt hot tears flowing down his face. As there was no one judging him, he let it all out. He cried until there were no more tears to extract from his eyes. 

The school bell rings but Jihoon doesn'thave the energy to go back in class. He checks his phone amd saw five missed calls from Woojin and Daniel. He doesn't want his friends to worry but he prefers to carry the burden of his feelings alone. 

With red eyes and blurry vision, he left the school premise. 

Jihoon walks without any direction. His feet brought him to the ice cream store which Wanna one usually visits after practice. He recalls stealing glances at Daniel, he recalls the latter always ordering him his favorite green tea-flavored ice cream, he recalls Daniel giving him tissue first, he remembers Daniel smiling while watching him take his first bite - but now he thinks these must be all an illusion brought by his desperation and exaggeration to feel loved. His eyes are dry but his heart cries. 

He went inside ordering a chocolate-flavoured one, wishing that this small change will impact his life. They said ice cream make you feel better but Jihoon was feeling worse. He realizes that Seongwoo has always sat beside Daniel, always takes the tissue away from him and always laughs together woth Daniel over little things. Jihoon concludes that he was an idiot for not noticing the hints. Indeed, hope is the mother of disappointment. He shouldn't have believe that he stood a chance.

Jihoon checks his phone fifteen missed calls from Guanlin, Woojin, Daniel and Minhyun. He ignores them and went back to pretending that the ice cream is making him feel better.

It was six pm when Jihoon decides to leave his seat. But, unfortunately, he collided with Woojin. The latter strangled him and stubbornly pestered Jihoon of his whereabouts. The latter only laughed and physically fought back. 

Everyone was just laughing.

But, Minhyun knows that Jihoon isn't.

After the fiasco, Minhyun approached Jihoon. And they were both surprised with what happened. Minhyun backhugged Jihoon. Woojin was sending glares but he was trapped between Jisung and Sungwoon. 

Minhyun was dazed. He can't remove his arms and he thinks it is weird that he finds the position comfortable. Jihoon does not know how to react too. They were both walking towards the table in that manner. Daniel and Seongwoo went back from ordering ice cream, when the two spotted Minhyun backhugging Jihoon. Seongwoo can't help but tease the two which led to Jisung and Sungwoon joining. 

Daniel and Woojin remain silent.

Just like the usual, Daniel sat across Jihoon with Seongwoo by his side. Meanwhile, after the awkward happening, Jihoon sat between Woojin and Minhyun. 

No one tried to ask what happened to Jihoon. 

 

Just like the usual, but now being conscious, Jihoon watched Daniel give him a green tea-flavoured ice cream. Jihoon watched as Daniel give Seongwoo the latter's order. Jihoon gulps controlling the pearls ready to fall from his eyes. Next, Daniel hands Jihoon a tissue. Then proceeds to give everyone theirs. Daniel sits properly and places his eyes on Jihoon. 

Jihoon thinks he can do it. Just as the usual, he tries to eat a spoon of his favourite ice cream and smile to express his satisfaction. But, the moment Daniel left his eyes on Jihoon to look at Seongwoo, Jihoon failed.  
While smiling, tears were falling in his eyes. When Daniel was about to return his eyes on Jihoon, the latter panics. He can't stop crying. Woojin was busy arguing with Sungwoon. He want to walk away but his legs are not moving. Everything feels like an eternity.

Daniel was surprised to see Minhyun hugging Jihoon in their table, right infront of him. The former was ruffling Jihoon's hair as he whispers words he cannot decode. When did the two become close? Are they in a relationship? He did not notice that he was staring at the view infront of him. He did not spare a glance when Seongwoo constantly talks to him and do skinship. All his attention is on Jihoon and Minhyun - being sweet. He doesn't even hear the constant teasing from his fellow members. Because in his worlds, everything is on mute. 

Once again, Minhyun saved Jihoon. The older encourage Jihoon to let it all out. Minhyun thinks this is the only thing he can do for Jihoon now. 

Daniel was surprised when someone kissed him on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this is going but In need allwink content 😈
> 
> Will edit it once I'm home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!  
> This is literally my first time writing.  
> Created because of the lack of Jihoon harem fics *smirks*  
> This is angst. I'm warning you.  
> Sorry for typos/grammar mistakes, I usually finish this in one sitting and just let the story flow.....


End file.
